The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for distributing pulverulent or particulate materials.
The invention is more particularly concerned with the dispensing of materials for use in agriculture, namely by means of spreaders or seeders.
Presently known apparatus as described in French Pat. Nos. 616,346 and 1,148,922 generally comprise a distributor head supplied by a storage hopper, a single supply conduit connecting the hopper to the distributor head and a plurality of discharge conduits connecting the distributor head to different dispensing points or stations.
In known static distributors, namely those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,189,230 and 3,631,825 the single supply conduit opens vertically at the apex of the central deflector or distributor cone around the base of which the inlet ends of discharge conduits are uniformly spaced.